


Mistress for Christmas [Tony]

by Zyxst



Series: Avengers' Musical Christmas Catalogue [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Play, Elevator Sex, F/M, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Sub Tony Stark, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Tony gets a one minute challenge from his fiancee.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Avengers' Musical Christmas Catalogue [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567561
Kudos: 48





	Mistress for Christmas [Tony]

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Mistress for Christmas by AC/DC

Ninety-one floors down, the annual Stark Winter Gala was in full swing.

Your fiance was not.

Tapping a foot, you impatiently waited for Tony to get his shit together. Unlike you, he enjoyed   
being "fashionably late" which, to normal people, meant fifteen or twenty minutes. For Tony Stark,  
it meant two hours (or whenever he decided to put in an appearance). "Tooonnyyyyy," you whined.

"Sweeeeetiiieeee," he mocked back, slowly tucking the tails of his black silk dress shirt into his  
red trousers. He flipped up his collar and proceeded to wrap a coordinating tie around his neck.

"Ugh!" You tossed your beaded handbag on a dresser and walked over. Your fingers took over the job,  
lightly slapping his away. "Stop that. Why don't you go without a tie for once?" 

He slapped you back. You pouted. "Tony Stark sans tie is Tony Stark the slob." He took over, quickly   
tying up an eldredge knot. You patted the finished knot with approval. He brought your newly bejewelled  
hand to his lips. "Have I mentioned how gorgeous you look?"

"Umm, not for a whole minute." You held out his suit jacket. He slipped his arms in and adjusted the  
fit before handing you your clutch. He touched a hand to the small of your back, guiding you to  
the private elevator. He reached to push the call button, but you stopped him. "You like challenges,  
right?" you asked playfully.

"Generally yes."

You licked your lips and toyed with his tie. 

A grin spread across Tony's face.

"Mr. Stark, the elevator takes sixty seconds to travel from the penthouse to the ground floor." You  
tugged him firmly against you. "You're going to use that time to make me cum."

Smirking, he opened the lift doors and let himself be dragged inside. "Challenge accepted." A  
lightly callused hand reached under your skirt.

The doors closed. You ordered JARVIS to wait as you shoved the roving appendage aside. "Oh no." You  
grabbed his shoulders and pressed down. "On your knees, Mr. Stark, and put that silver tongue of  
yours to good use." 

You braced your hands on the railing. He knelt and raised your right knee in his hand. He caressed  
your other leg as he reached under your skirt. "No panties? Somebody planned ahead." He planted a  
closed-mouth kiss on your mound. "Go, JARVIS."

The elevator began its descent.

So did the countdown.

A challenged Tony was an in-it-to-win-it Tony. Your voice called out garbled nonsense. He did this  
lick-lick, around the clt, deep tongue thrusts, and grinding his Van Dyke firmly into your slick  
folds move-thingy. It would've been super easy if he'd gone straight nibbling and sucking your clit.  
He had a time crunch, but he wanted it to be good for you.

How considerate.

The red numbers flashing over the doors continued to decrease.

Sixty-nine appeared.

You giggled, then cried loudly, "Tony, FUCK YES." You hit your head as it dropped back. Your eyes  
squeezed shut and you canted your hips against his face for more friction. "I'm gunna ..." Whatever  
your tried to say came out in a strangled heap when he grazed his teeth along your nub. Trembling  
with orgasmic strength, you rode it out and let love juices spill over his chin. He tongued you  
down gradually, slow thrusts and broad licks to take in every drop.

Butterfly kisses landed across your throbbing pussy.

Gasps and whimpers filled the space.

God, he was good!

Tony set you on wobbly legs, steadying you by the hips. You clung to his biceps. "Well done," you  
moaned. You mussed up his hair and playfully tugged at the nape. "Don't you dare clean your face,  
Mr. Stark. I want everyone to see how obedient you can be."


End file.
